


Country Confessions

by BuffyAngel68



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg journals to release his anger and misery about the one man he desperately wants and needs, never guessing that person will read it. Guess what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Belong With me (Taylor Swift)

Growling sotto voce, Greg looked around the break room once more, to be sure he was unobserved, then continued typing furiously on the keyboard of his laptop. He only had twenty minutes of his lunchtime left and he needed every second of it to release his feelings so he could focus on his work when he went back to it.

\--- You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset.  
She's goin' off about somethin' that you said.  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do ---

\--- I'm in the room, it's a Typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listenin' to the kinda music she doesn't like,  
She doesn't know your story like I do... ---

\--- She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts.  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers... ---

\--- Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans,  
I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be.  
Laughin' on a park bench, thinkin' to myself,  
Hey, isn't this easy? ---

\--- And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that,  
Whatcha doin' with a girl like that? ---

\--- I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night,  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry... ---

\--- If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong With Me. ---

Hearing voices approaching the break room, Greg checked his watch and realized he'd run out of time. Leaping up, he closed the computer, stuffed it under the sofa and ran out, praying he'd be able to retrieve it later without being seen.

"You want a coffee, Nicky?"

"No thanks, Cath. Hey... what's this?"

"That's Greg's. Nick, don't. He'll kill you if he finds out."

"Greggo? Never. He loves me." Nick joked as he opened up the laptop.

\-----------------------------------


	2. Only You Can Love Me This Way (Keith Urban)

\-----------------------------------  
PAUSE OFF: RESUME ACTION

"Damn it, Cath, leggo! I have to get to him... have to say I'm sorry!"

"Nick, no. That's not the way and you know it. You go tell him what you just did? No way he'll listen."

"Cath..."

"Sit. C'mon... sit with me on the couch. Now show me."

"I can't. It's already bad enough that one person saw it..."

"Hey, Pandora's box is already open. I can't fix it, but I can try to help try with the aftermath."

Grudgingly, Nick slid the computer onto Catherine's lap. "Oh... oh wow." She murmured as she read through the journal. "He didn't exactly mince words, did he?"

Nick groaned softly, but didn't respond. "Look... there's a way you can apologize that he won't walk away from or throw back at you."

"Yeah? What?"

"Be brave enough to follow the example he left you."

"No. No, Cath, I'm not... I don't..."

"Cut the bullshit, willya, Nick? Finally?"

"God... how?"

"Two options. This... or this." She offered him, pointing first to a button on the screen that said 'Comment' and then to one that said 'Create Account'."

"Show me?"

\------------------

* Well I know there's a reason  
And I know there's a rhyme  
We were meant to be together.  
That's why... *

 

This guy... as young as he looks and acts, as young as the calendar might say he is... Greg is old. He don't show it often. He 's actually one of the only genuinely humble people I've ever met. Still... there's a wisdom and honesty in him sometimes that shakes me up. When it comes out, my first reaction is usually 'Where the hell did that come from?' Then I remember all the magic shows I loved as a kid and I think... nah, I don't need to know. Kills the wonder, knowing too much. >

* We can roll with the punches  
We can stroll hand in hand  
And when I say it's forever, you understand *

After I got outta the hospital, all I wanted was to be around him. He brought me up when I needed it most, kept me going when I was ready to just chuck it all... he turned into my best friend. Not long after, though, the feelings started getting bigger, way too intense. I didn't understand why and I ended up pushing him away a little bit. We're still friends, now, don't think we're not. I just... don't spend all the time with him that I want to. I was scared (still am I guess) of what I felt. Now I know that if I'd just spilled my guts back then... told him everything I was going through, he would've been more than okay with it. God... why didn't I? >

* That you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
When it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind

And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way... *

* I could've turned a different corner.  
I could've gone another place  
But I'd a'never had this feelin' that I do today... *

Greg, if you read this, I'm begging you to listen to me. Please, just listen. Give me one more chance, okay, bud? One more. You were right about her, she's not what I want or need. She does drag me down, she does make me feel bad and that's not what a loving relationship is supposed to do. She's gone as of the moment I'm typing this, I swear. Can I get one shot, huh? One shot at the real thing? No matter what the answer is, you know where to find me. >

 

*... there's no one that comes close to you, could ever take your place  
'cause only you can love me this way... *  
\--------------------

FOLLOWING NIGHT: A-V LAB

"Hey, Archie. What's got you so fascinated? Oops, and upset. Sorry..."

"No, no, Greg... it's okay." he responded quickly, swiping at his eyes with his sleeve. "It's this brand new blog. A friend told me I had to check it out, said it was really amazing. Boy, were they right."

"Can I see?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go on break. Be back in fifteen."

"Okay. Thanks."

As Archie passed the alcove where Catherine was hiding in a shadow, he low-fived her, shot her a watery grin and continued down the corridor.

\--------------------------------


	3. You've Always Been a Friend To Me (Garth Brooks)

PAUSE OFF: RESUME ACTION

"Archie! Arch, where is he?!" Greg demanded, skidding to a stop just inside the break room.

"Who?"

"God, don't do this to me! We're both such idiots you had to concoct this elaborate set-up, I get that. Just tell me where Nick is!"

"I swear, I don't know. Probably out in the field working a scene. Gris would know better than I would. Wherever he is, though, I'd bet Nick's keeping a laptop somewhere close."

"Again?" Greg moaned. "I am *so* over the typing thing! I have to talk to him, see him..."

"Until end of shift, it's the best you can do. He'll be watching, I guarantee it. Keep opening up, buddy. The second he possibly can... he'll come find you."

"Arrgh... Man! Okay, okay. But I don't have another break for three hours."

"Greg, you've been waiting how long, now? Trust me, a little more time won't matter.."

\----------------

* You and I, we're buddies,  
And we've been since we first met.  
Me and you, well, we've both been through  
Our share of laughter and regret.

Lord knows we've had our bad days  
And more than once we've disagreed  
But you've always been a friend to me *

 

Since then we've both had to get past a lot of nasty stuff and really hard times. Sometimes, I swear you and I are the universe's designated whipping boys. Explosions, inquests, stalkers and whacko dads out for revenge... between the two of us, we've pretty much seen the worst anybody could throw at a guy. And we survived it all by having each other's backs. You know, after I wrote about the night I played Weird Al for you, I remembered... you did something sorta like that for me. They were still rebuilding the lab after it went boom and Gris had noticed my hands shaking. He was massively nice about it, but I was totally panicked, thinking he had doubts about my ever being able to do my job again. You sat me down on your couch and talked me through it... made me see he wasn't like that. That all you guys, including Grissom, believed a hundred and fifty percent that I'd be just fine. I've never forgotten that. >

* You can be so stubborn.  
Sometimes I think you just like to fight.  
And I hope and pray I live to see the day  
When you say I might be right.

And sometimes I'd rather kill you  
Than listen to your honesty  
But you've always been a friend to me *

After the Demetrius James thing, when you found out how I lied to my mom... you got so mad and I seriously thought we were over as friends. I tried to keep you away from the hospital at first. My fake reason, the one I gave everyone else, anyway, was that I didn't want you seeing me so banged up. Really, it was 'cause I just couldn't face you... or the truth. Family means everything to you and I just knew you'd rip me a new one over it and make me do the right thing. Which you did. That was so hard to listen to, you know? So damn hard. If I'd had the strength to haul off and smack you one... still, I finally realized I had to be grateful. You were the only one who cared enough to do it, to hurt me a little so I'd suck it up and push through the bigger pain. You were right, of course. She forgave me on the spot. I still think it was the bandages and the bruises... >

* You've always been, time and again  
The one to take my hand.  
And show to me that it's okay to be  
Just the way I am.  
With no apologies. *

Okay, so it's no huge secret that I'm a little... left of center. That's just me. I never thought there was anything wrong with just being myself as long as my job didn't suffer. Then I started getting flak about toning it down at work. Gentle flak... but still flak. 'This can a career, not just a job if you start showing how mature and professional you can be.' 'Do your work with a little less bouncing off the walls and playing around.' I guess I must've been looking a little down and discouraged or something. You took me out for breakfast and goaded me into telling you about it, then you made a deal with me. You'd help me find ways to be crazy off the job if I could calm down and focus more while I was in the lab. You said you loved the silly side of me and it would kill you to see it go away, but you didn't want my potential to move up at work to go down the drain either. You got me into paintball, took me to theme parks, showed me wild and weird parts of Vegas I never knew existed... all so I could do the one thing I wanted the most, the thing I never told anybody, not even you. You read me somehow, gave me what I needed... and I finally impressed Grissom enough to get into the field. That guy I saved in the alley that night may never know it, but he owes his life to you, too. I was there for him because you were there for me.

I can be as loopy as I want to with you and I never have to say 'don't mind me, I'm usually in better mental health than this.' Not once have I ever had to say I'm sorry for being a goof in your presence. The freedom to be completely who I am... that's a gift nobody else could've given me... and I'll never be able to thank you enough, Nicky. Never. >

* Yes you've always been  
And you will 'till God knows when  
Yes you've always been a friend to me. *

\----------------------------


	4. When Did You Fall (Chris Rice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the song isn't *exactly* country, but a little tweak and it SO could be! Anyway, no other song fit quite as well...

PAUSE OFF: CONTINUE TO SAPPY, ROMANTIC, TEAR-JERKER ENDING

END OF SHIFT:

"So, it couldn't be right. The fingerprints are too small and way too low on the door-frame."

"Cath..."

"But there's no record of them having a child..."

"Yeah, I know, but..."

"... or in their immediate family either."

"Cath, willya..."

"So who the hell had a baby in there? And when?"

"Cath!"

"Jeez! What, Nicky?"

"Shift's over an' if I don't go right now I'm gonna lose somethin' that... I just can't lose. Okay?"

"Oh my God. No wonder I couldn't get you off the laptop on the way back in... That amazing, huh?"

"Beyond that... beyond words. You go read it, we'll talk about the case tomorrow night, yeah?"

"Of course. Go! Find him and get all this drama over with!" she laughed, shoving Nick gently in the back to get him moving. The moment he ran off, grinning like a fool, she headed for Archie's lab to get caught up on the latest installment of the online love story that, very soon, might just be blossoming in real life.

\-------------------

Nick stared at the ten handwritten notes he clutched, shaking his head and chuckling at the evidence that Greg was as anxious, nervous and frustrated as he was. All the notes contained the same message, but the younger man had scotch-taped a copy in every single place he thought Nick might search for him, including the men's room, unwilling to take a chance that his urgent request could be missed.

+++ Meet me out back? Please? +++

Still grinning, Nick carefully folded the papers, slid them into his jacket pocket and took off for the smoking area behind the building at a fast jog.

"Greg? Greggo, where the hell... there you are! Look..."

"Shhh. One more song okay? Then... well, then you answer the question one more time. Then we talk."

"Greg..." Nick moaned, but got only a sweet smile and pleading eyes in response. "Okay, okay, okay." he conceded, waving at the small boom-box Greg was holding. "Go ahead..."

Greg's grin got broader and he wiggled slightly in anticipation as he pushed the button. The lyrics that were soon pouring from the speakers made Nick's heart soar as he realized what question Greg wanted a second answer to. Despite catching several half-hidden spectators out of the corner of his eye, he let the music continue.

* ... Now it dawns on me probably everybody's talkin'  
And there's something here I'm supposed to realize  
'Cause your secret's out, and the universe laughs at its joke on me  
I just caught it in your eyes, it's a beautiful surprise

When did you fall in love with me?  
Was it out of the blue  
'Cause I swear I never knew it  
When did you let your heart run free?  
Have you been waiting long?  
When did you fall in love with me? *

Nick wanted to speak, to move, to punch something. The emotions expanding inside him were rapidly becoming too much to contain, but somehow, he held on. The song was very familiar, one of his favorites, and he knew what was coming, so he gritted his teeth and stayed still. Knowing the song just as well as the other man, Greg set the stereo on the ground, swiped at his watery eyes and, not-so-patiently, waited to see what Nick would do.

* Make your way over here, sit down by this fool, and let's rewind  
C'mon, let's go back and replay all our scenes  
You can point out the hints, the clues, the twists and the smiles this time  
All the ones that slipped by me

I bet my face is red, and you can hear my heart poundin'  
Well I guess it don't matter now that I realize  
'Cause baby I missed it then, but I can surely see it now  
Right here before my eyes  
You're my beautiful surprise... *

At last, as the song swept toward its conclusion, Nick shot a quick grin towards the watchers gathered at the door, strode to Greg, pulled him onto his arms and lifted him into the air.

"So... cowboy up, cowboy. When?" Greg whispered, wrapping his arms around Nick.

"Feels like always. Started the moment I saw you... an' it's only gotten stronger. *Is* my face red?"

"A little... your heart's *definitely* pounding..."

"Yeah... figures I'd have an attack an' keel over just when I found my reason to live."

"Don't you dare..."

"I meant all of it, Greggo. It wasn't just to make you feel better. I meant every word... with my whole heart..."

"Quiet... listen and follow directions..."

* ... I never saw the signs  
Now we've got to make up for lost time  
And I can tell now by the way that you're looking at me  
I'd better finish this song so my lips will be free... *

Nick laughed boldly and did as he'd been asked, kissing Greg deeply and spinning him around to the accompaniment of wild applause from the small group behind them.

A few moments later, Nick set the smaller man on his feet again, but continued to hold him as he seemed unsteady.

"Whooo! Little dizzy..."

"Maybe, but that's what I love about you." Nick snarked.

"Hey!"

"C'mon, you two. Breakfast." Catherine ordered, waving the pair back into the building. Their friends parted and allowed them to pass, offering slaps on the shoulder and joyful congratulations as they stumbled through the gauntlet.

"You buying?" Nick asked.

"Are you crazy? After all you've put us through tonight, picking up the check is the *least* you can do!"

\-----------------------------

END.


End file.
